


So Fuckin' Precious

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Subspace, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “Head too loud,” Jesse mumbles. “Wanted to get outta it.”





	So Fuckin' Precious

**Author's Note:**

> 008\. Office Sex  
> Title from Mine by Bazzi  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Fortunately for Jesse, Gabriel isn’t very busy when the boy slips into his office, which means Jesse isn’t dismissed immediately. Instead, Gabriel gives him a small nod, inviting the boy over. Jesse pads over, toeing his shoes off beside the desk. He sinks to his knees, shuffling between Gabriel’s legs. He undoes Gabriel’s belt and pants, pulling out his cock and sucking softly. 

Really, Jesse doesn’t have much intent on sucking Gabriel off, just needed something to clear his head for a little bit, and figured that trying to get himself into subspace would be his best bet. He rests his head against Gabriel’s thigh, lazily warming his cock, Gabriel’s hand running through his hair. 

Jesse loses track of time, is dozing off to sleep, head foggy and floaty, when Gabriel gently pulls him off by his hair. “Not that I don’t mind this, but what’s going on, mijo?” Gabriel asks, pulling Jesse’s chin to direct his attention.

“Head too loud,” Jesse mumbles. “Wanted to get outta it.” Jesse opens his mouth again, sticking out his tongue.

Gabriel hums. “Is this the best way to deal with that? Or you wanna talk about it?”

Jesse shakes his head, sticking his tongue out further. Gabriel sighs, feeding Jesse his cock anyway. Jesse makes a soft sound, this time bobbing his head a little. Jesse brings one hand up to tighten Gabriel’s in his hair, encouraging Gabriel to use him.

Gabriel does, knocking Jesse’s hand away so he can use the boy’s hair to move his head, Jesse moaning at the sensation. He kicks Jesse’s other hand away from his crotch, lightly stepping on each hand to keep them pinned. Gabriel fucks Jesse’s face gently, stopping himself before he comes.

He pulls Jesse off again, jacking himself the rest of the way until he comes on Jesse’s face, come streaking across his nose and cheeks. Jesse’s eyes are unfocused and glossy, painting a pretty picture. Gabriel looks at him lovingly for a moment, before he scoops his come from Jesse’s cheeks, pressing his fingers to Jesse’s lips for the boy to clean off.

Gabriel lifts Jesse off the floor and into his lap, letting him curl up with his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Jesse’s eyes are closed, almost asleep. Gabriel doesn’t speak again, simply stands with Jesse in his arms. He kicks Jesse’s shoes under his desk, to be collected later, and carries the boy back to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
